Job
Jobs are a major aspect to Dokapon Kingdom. They define how the Adventurer looks, grows, and plays. Jobs affect 8 things and Base Stats: #Your appearance. #What stats increase at level up. #Which Battle Skills you can learn as your job level increases. #What Field Skill you have. #How many Items and Field Magics you can hold. #Your effectiveness with certain Weapons. #Your salary and job level pay raise multiplier. #The bonus prerequisites for each week. When starting a new game, you can only start as a Warrior, Magician or Thief. Other jobs can only be obtained during the game. For example, it is impossible to begin a game as an Acrobat, which requires a show ticket, obtained in the casino cave. Once the conditions for a job have been met, a message at the start of the player's next turn will state: "You can now become a(n) job." The previous message does not include Darkling. Adventurers can get new jobs at Dokapon Castle. This does not apply for Darklings, as you cannot choose to become a Darkling at Dokapon Castle. You need to give the King a Show Ticket to be able to change into an Acrobat, a Lost Technology to be able to change into a Robo Knight, and a Hero License to be able to change into a Hero. Job Level When you sign up for a new job, you will start at level 1. You level up your job by winning in battles, either by defeating your opponent or your opponent giving up. The amount of enemies defeated is what determines level up, not the strength. Every time you level up, your pay is multiplied by a value determined by your class. At level 2 and level 4, a new Battle Skill is unlocked, and can be switched to at once. Once a job has been raised to level 6, it is considered mastered and will provide an additional stat point at level up. This will be retained throughout the entire game, even if the character changes job at Dokapon Castle. In addition, for every job an Adventurer has mastered, that Adventurer gets a 100% increase in their salary listed as "Job Mastery Bonus." For example, if an Adventurer has mastered 4 jobs and has a salary of 500G, they will receive 2,500G. (500G base plus 2,000G Mastery Bonus") As such, to maximize stat gains on level up and monetary gain every week, it is best to change jobs quickly after mastery is achieved. This does not apply for Darklings, as Darklings cannot level up, and have no pay. Stats There are 5 main types of Stats: Base Stats, Level Up Stats, Mastery Stats, Extra Stats, and Equipment Stats Base Stats Base Stats are 17 stat points that are determined by the class you are actively playing as (10 HP=1 point). For example, the Warrior's base stats are 50 HP, 5 AT, 4 DF, 1 MG, and 1 SP. If you would switch to Magician, your base stats would be 40 HP, 5 AT, 2 DF, 3 MG, and 3 SP. If your stats as a Warrior were 1,000 HP, 100 AT, 100 DF, 100 MG, and 100 SP, if you switched to a Magician, your stats would then be 990 HP, 100 AT, 98 DF, 102 MG, and 101 SP. Level Up Stats Level Up Stats are the stats you gain upon level up dependent on your class. They also include the 2 stat points per level you get to choose where they go every level. They do not 'include Mastery Stats. Level Up Stats are permanent, and are kept upon switching jobs. Mastery Stats Mastery Stats are Stats that are gained every level up after you master a specific job. For example, if I master Warrior, I get +1 AT every level up for the rest of the game. If I level up as a Warrior after mastering Warrior, I would get +3 AT (+2 AT for leveling up and '+1 AT for mastering Warrior), +1 DF, and +10 HP. If I would switch my job to be a Magician, upon level up, I would get +'1 AT', +2 MG, +1 SP, and +10 HP. Mastery Stats are permanent, so they will not change upon switching jobs. Extra Stats Extra Stats are Stat Points that you gain (or lose) other than leveling up. These include getting to the castle in Story Mode, using the spell Vacuum (or getting hit by Vacuum), getting abducted by a UFO, and the Mystery Spell giving you +2 to all stats (+20 to HP) Equipment Stats As the name implies, Equipment Stats are given to you based on the Equipment you are currently wielding. If you lose a piece of equipment, you lose all stats that equipment item gave to you. Also, when using certain equipments, your stats may be lowered (normally SP). Note: Under no circumstance can your stats be lowered under 1. Also, you cannot lose Base Stats; they can be altered, but never lost (For example, getting a shield that lowers your speed below your base is fine). Starting Jobs These three jobs are the only jobs available to you before you've done anything in a new game. They are always available. Throughout the game, you can change your job at any time at Dokapon Castle except for that you want to end the chapter. 'Warrior' Stats/Level: +2 AT, +1 DF, +10 HP Mastery: +1 AT/Level Base Stats: 50 HP, 5 AT, 4 DF, 1 MG, 2 SP Go to Warrior info Page. 'Magician' Stats/Level: +2 MG, +1 SP, +10 HP Mastery: +1 MG/Level Base Stats: 40 HP, 5 AT, 2 DF, 3 MG, 3 SP Go to Magician info Page. 'Thief' Stats/Level: +1 AT, +2 SP, +10 HP Mastery: +1 SP/Level Base Stats: 40 HP, 5 AT, 3 DF, 1 MG, 4 SP Go to Thief info Page. Unlockable Jobs These jobs can be reached by mastering any combination of the three starting jobs. 'Cleric' Stats/Level: +1 DF, +1 MG, +20 HP Mastery: +1 DF/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior OR Magician OR Thief Go to Cleric info Page. 'Spellsword' Stats/Level: +2 AT, +2 MG Mastery: +1 AT/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior and Magician Go to Spellsword info Page. 'Alchemist' Stats/Level: +1 DF, +2 MG, +1 SP Mastery: +1 MG/Level Prerequisites: Master Magician and Thief Go to Alchemist info Page. 'Ninja' Stats/Level: +2 AT, +2 SP Mastery: +1 SP/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior and Thief Go to Ninja info Page. 'Monk' Stats/Level: AT +1, DF +1, HP +20 Mastery: +10 HP/Level Prerequisites: Master Cleric Go to Monk info Page. Special/Secret Jobs These jobs require special Items to unlock. 'Darkling' Available when user has been in last place for a long time (two weeks or longer) and the user reaches the Dark Space in Asiana. The Dark Space can be reached automatically by using Weber's "Contract," which he gives to you randomly when hearing the "whispers of dark revenge" (symbolized by a bat hovering over the character's head). The Darkling is the only job that can not be chosen at Dokapon Castle. Go to Darkling info Page. 'Acrobat' Stats/Level: '''+1 AT, +1 DF, +1 SP, +10 HP '''Mastery: +10 HP/Level Prerequisites: Obtain "Show Ticket" Go to Acrobat info Page. 'Robo Knight' Stats/Level: '''+1 AT, +2 SP, +1 DF '''Mastery: +1 DF Prerequisites: Master Alchemist and Monk, obtain "Lost Technology" Go to Robo Knight info Page. 'Hero' Stats/Level: '''+1 AT, +1 DF, +1 MG, +1 SP '''Mastery: +1 AT Prerequisites: Master Spellsword, Ninja, Acrobat and obtain "Hero License" Go to Hero info Page. Links *Class Guide by KainVermillion Category:Jobs Category:Lists Category:Adventurers Category:Hero Category:Robo Knight Category:Stat Points Category:Acrobat Category:Darkling Category:Items Category:Spaces Category:Characters Category:Special Event NPCs Category:Monk Category:Ninja Category:Alchemist Category:Spellsword Category:Cleric Category:Thief Category:Magician Category:Warrior Category:Dokapon Castle Category:Field Magics Category:Magic Category:Battle Skills Category:Skills Category:Battle Category:Field Skills Category:Weapons Category:Casino Category:The Castle in the Clouds